


Career Misunderstanding

by WestOrEast



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Group Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Akane had been feeling pretty good about her and Ranma making some money helping out some priestesses. Good enough that they go out to celebrate with some drinking. And on their way back home, they end up being mistaken for prostitutes by some men. One thing and another happens and soon they end up in a love hotel.
Relationships: Saotome Ranma/Tendou Akane
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	Career Misunderstanding

**Career Misunderstanding**

  
The night air was like a slap to the face after the smokey, stale air of the bar. Akane stretched, lifting her hands high above her head as she stepped out into the night sky. Ah, she was feeling good. Also, drunk.

Well, buzzed, at least. But what the hell, this was a good time to be a little tipsy! She and Ranma had done a good job of it, picking up some nice cash, all easy-peasy. A pity that the shrine maidens who had needed some muscle around just in case the sealing of the evil spirit didn’t go well were moving on, but still! They had some cash. Even after having two drinks each, they still had some cash!

“Hey, Akane,” Ranma said, wrapping an arm around the black-haired woman and leaning up to plant a kiss on her cheek. “You want,” Ranma paused to yawn, covering her mouth with one hand, “you want to head back yet?”

“Nah, let’s go to the park,” Akane said, giggling briefly for some reason she wasn’t able to decide on. “It’s nice and cool over there.”

Ranma nodded and the two lovers walked arm in arm and half supporting one another. Akane felt _good_. Also, a little bit horny as she looked down at her girlfriend (right now, at least). Ranma’s clothing didn’t do much to show off her body, but her face was just still so darn _cute_ that she didn’t need to! Akane felt the heat inside of her lower belly and she _liked_ it.

The two young women wandered through the near-empty Tokyo streets until they finally arrived at the small park. It wasn’t much, but it did have a bench for the two of them to slump on as they breathed in and out, leaning against each other.

“Hey, you girls looking to make some money?”

Akane lifted her head from the top of Ranma’s head. There were two guys standing in front of them. Two punks, really, the kind that thought a sloppily tied tie made them look professional. They were both looking at the two girls with a leer in their eyes as they ran their gaze along Akane’s and Ranma’s bodies.

“Sure thing,” Ranma said tiredly before stretching. All three of them noticed how Ranma’s braless breasts moved around underneath her shirt. “What are you offering?”

“Well, that depends on how much you’re worth,” the skinner of the two men said, stepping forward and grabbing Ranma’s shirt. He pulled it down, grunting a bit as he forced the collar to stretch, tugging it down around Ranma’s breasts until it was wrapped around her waist. “Damn, I’d say you’re worth a hell of a lot!”

“How’s her friend?” The other, taller man asked. He stepped behind Akane and wrapped his arms around her sides, reaching up to play with her breasts. She gasped as she felt him groping her through her yellow shirt, his hands moving back and forth along her. “I’d say it’s a pretty nice rack here, Ichiro.”

“Yeah, you girls will do just fine,” Ichiro said. “We’re willing to pay you.” Even as he spoke, he was still playing with Ranma’s boobs, making Ranma gasp but not actually do anything to stop herself from getting felt up. “But not here, alright?” He looked off to the side. “Himiko at the Venus still owes you that favor, right, Tetsuo?”

“That and a lot more,” Tetsuo said with a chuckle. “Yeah, we should get a cheap rate.” He gave Akane’s boobs another grope. “A whole lot lower than what these two have to be charging, right?”

Akane didn’t think that they were interested in hiring a pair of martial artists to solve a problem. But the rush of beer through her body was making it a bit hard for her to figure out what they actually were asking of her. She shook her head back and forth and rubbed her forehead, reaching up past the man who was still touching her before coming to a decision.

“Yeah, we can talk after I get some water,” Akane said. “Where are we going?”

Ichiro and Tetsuo led Ranma and Akane through the park. As they stepped out into the street, Akane realized that Ranma hadn’t pulled her shirt back up and that she was still essentially topless. But they didn’t meet anyone along the way who would complain about it.

As they walked, all three of them kept on checking out Ranma’s boobs. Akane felt the most justified in doing so, since she was Ranma’s girlfriend. Of course there wasn’t a problem in looking at those boobies when they were on display. Just like she was okay with Ranma looking at her when she was naked. It was all the same thing, really.

“Man, I’ve never seen you girls working the park before,” Tetsuo said. “You just starting out as hookers?”

“What?” Akane gasped in shock, the connection finally clicking in her alcohol-infused mind. “We’re not whores! Right, Ranma?”

“Then what the hell are you, that you let men grope you for money?” Ichiro asked, pinching Ranma’s nipple and tugging it back and forth a bit. “Wandering street performers?”

“Wouldn’t mind seeing these two preform on the street,” Tetsuo said with a chuckle.

“We’re martial artists and I don’t like your tone,” Ranma said, pushing herself away from Ichiro and staggering back and forth a bit before ending up collapsing against him again, unable to keep herself steady. “You’ve gotta, you’ve… urgh.”

“Right, marital artists,” Tetsuo said with a snicker. “Well, what the hell, I’m willing to pay to fuck you two whether or not your whores. Right, bro?”

“Damn right,” Ichiro said with a nod, wrapping an arm around Ranma’s waist and starting to grope her thigh and crotch. “There’s no way these bodies aren’t worth it.” He ran his fingers along Ranma’s boob again. “It’s just not possible.”

Akane pouted at that, but at least they understood that Ranma and Akane weren’t hookers or something. Now that that was cleared up, Akane wasn’t able to come up with a reason to object as the two of them were led for a few blocks until they arrived at what was obviously a love hotel. The neon sign of a woman in a bunnysuit was a pretty good hint.

So was the clerk standing behind the desk. Akane would never (for a given value of never) wear an outfit like that. Especially not in that color because it would only go well with her hair color. On Ranma, though…

“Hey, Himiko,” Ichiro said with a wave. “Mind shooting us a room for the night?” He gestured at Akane and Ranma as they tried to stay steady on their feet. “Got a nice pair that we want to treat in style.”

“And you brought them _here_?” Himiko asked, taking a key down and tossing it at them. “Room 206. Don’t punch the wall this time.”

Akane nodded and waved at the girl as she was led up a flight of stairs. And then she was inside the _important_ area of a love hotel. It was a first for her. Ranma and her had never ended up inside of one before. After all, if they were feeling horny, then they could just leap up onto a roof where nobody would find them as they fucked each other.

It was… just a room, really. It wasn’t even a very big room, with most of it taken up by a queen-sized bed that at least had red sheets on it. There was a generic landscape painting on the wall, some easy to clean carpet on the floor and not all that much else, besides a window that Akane could easily picture herself getting fucked against.

Then she was distracted from that sort of thought by Tetsuo slapping her ass. Akane squeaked as she stumbled forward, the short skirt she was wearing not really doing anything to dampen the impact. She whirled around and then _stumbled_ around, her head going woozy from the two glasses of beer she had downed an hour ago. She really _was_ getting used to holding her liquor! She hadn’t thrown up even once yet.

“Okay, let’s start with seeing those pretty little mouths of yours get wrapped around,” Ichiro paused and slapped his crotch, “some nice hard dicks.”

Ranma and Akane glanced at each other. Akane was fine with sucking dick right now, just so long as they understood that it didn’t make the two of them hookers or anything. She shrugged and went to her knees, pausing for a moment as she swayed back and forth, feeling her head spin. Then she was eeling a lot better and was ready to start sucking some cock!

This would only be the second cock that Akane had ever sucked. But she had given Ranma blowjobs _lots_ of times, so she was pretty sure she knew everything she needed to make Tetsuo feel good. Ichiro, on the other hand, well, Ranma had sucked on Akane’s dildo once, but that was it. He had better hope that he found Ranma’s body hot enough to make up for her blowjob skills!

Akane started to play with herself as she sucked this man’s cock. She was feeling _hot_ , really, really hot. So why not masturbate a bit as she worked? Who was going to complain? She went up and down along the cock in front of her even as she started to play with herself through her panties. Then she pulled her panties to the side so she could _actually_ masturbate, get proper access to her lower lips and make herself feel _great_ as her fingers pumped in and out of her.

Tetsuo’s cock was different than Ranma’s was. It was longer, but not quite as thick. Akane couldn’t get as much of it into her mouth as she could with Ranma. But the man didn’t seem to be worried about that, just smiling widely as Akane bobbed up and down along his rod. He was even strolling her hair! Well, it was more like petting her head like a dog, but oh well, it still felt nice as Akane worked him over with her tongue and her lips.

Akane blinked, trying to decide why it was okay for her to be fucking another man besides Ranma. Because… because… because Ranma was right here, getting fucked alongside her. That was what made it okay. Akane wasn’t _cheating_ on Ranma, Ranma was right here and could see the entire thing. They were just… fucking. And that was obviously okay, right? Right.

Akane was satisfied that it meant that everything was okay. The beer logic checked out in the best way possible. So she went back to sucking the man’s cock. She wondered how long he was going to last. And if he was going to fuck her afterwards if he came from the blowjob. Both Ranma and Akane were always ready to do more after just a single orgasm, but they were in a _lot_ better shape then these two guys were.

Right next to her, Ranma was showing off as she sucked the man, reaching up and playing with her boobs as she worked the shaft over. The man seemed to like it. Akane didn’t bother with it herself, instead just working on making this man cum. Akane knew how much Ranma always enjoyed getting to orgasm from a blowjob, so why wouldn’t she work just as hard for this guy, who she knew absolutely nothing about?

Akane got her answer as the man put his hand on the back of her head and pushed her forward. She gasped a bit as she felt the tip of his cock pressing against her throat but didn’t pull away. Then he started to cum, his semen filling up her mouth. Akane quickly started swallowing, doing her best not to close her mouth as she swallowed. After all, guys didn’t like having teeth pressed up against their dicks.

The man’s cum was pretty salty. Akane wasn’t a huge fan of the taste, so it was a good thing that he could swallow so much of it so quickly. He was smiling down at her as she made sure to swallow as much of it as she could, with only a little bit of it sneaking out of the corners of her mouth and running down her chin.

Right next to her, Ranma was getting her face painted with semen. A part of Akane hoped that Ranma would now understand why Akane didn’t like getting her face covered with Ranma’s cum. The rest of her just wanted Ranma to enjoy herself.

The men had stepped back to admire their handiwork. Mostly that meant looking at Ranma, since she actually had semen splattered across her face. Akane felt a it upset at that. She was still hot and sexy, wasn’t she? Shouldn’t she be getting some of the attention?

Beer provided the answer to that. She leaned over and grabbed the sides of Ranma’s face, staring down into her lover’s bright blue eyes. Even, or maybe especially because Ranma’s face was covered in semen, Akane still found Ranma so hot to look at _._ It was no trouble at all to lean in and start kissing Ranma right on the lips and then moving her mouth around to lick up the semen that was covering Ranma’s skin.

It was, um, quite the taste, but the sounds that the men made as they watched made Akane feel good inside. She smiled to herself as she kept on working, making sure that she was putting on a great show as she cleaned up her lover.

By the time the two of them were done with that, the men were obviously ready to fuck the two of them again. Akane smiled to herself as she looked at their hard cocks swaying back and forth. She was going to get fucked in the pussy this time. At least she had _better_ get fucked in the pussy! She wasn’t in the mood for a titfuck, not with how horny she was feeling.

“Want to switch?” Tetsuo asked, gesturing at Akane and Ranma as the two girls knelt down on the floor.

“Sounds good,” Ichiro said. “This one looks like a screamer,” he said, gesturing at Akane.

“Only if you rub her clit,” Ranma chimed in, sounding happy and a bit brainless. “Then she can really go nuts on you!”

“Oh, the two of you put on lesbo shows for people?” Tetsuo asked as he knelt down and picked Ranma up before dumping her on the bed. “That would be worth seeing, I bet.”

Akane and Ranma’s sex life wasn’t something they shared with other people, but Akane didn’t see the point in clarifying that right now. Not when she was getting dumped on the bed right next to Ranma. The two of them looked at each other and smiled, before holding hands.

The men were busy stripping Ranma and Akane’s lower halves, finally getting rid of their pants and underwear. It felt nice to get out of her clothes for Akane and she waved her legs back and forth, giving a show of how flexible she could be before Ichiro grabbed her legs and held her firm, rubbing his cock back and forth against her pussy. It was already wet and the additional movement just made it feel even _better_.

“You look hot, girlie,” Ichiro said, looking down at Akane’s mostly naked body.

On that sweet, loving compliment, he slid into Akane’s pussy. She moaned, feeling the cock opening her up. He was going pretty fast right off the bat, not taking any of the time that Ranma would to warm her up. But Akane was already turned on enough that she didn’t really _need_ much more.

He was pumping away, slamming his cock deep inside of Akane’s pussy over and over again, humping away at her. His face was just inches away from her own, staring down at her and leering as he checked out her body. Right next to them, Tetsuo was doing the same to Ranma. Who was moaning and squealing and making a whole lot more noise than anyone else in the room as she got fucked.

Just like she always did. Although Akane could still make more noise than her if she got treated in just the right way. Enough noise that even Kasumi would have a comment to make about it the next morning. She wasn’t sure if this guy was going to make her feel that good like Ranma could, but who knew? A bunch of stuff was possible.

And she was certainly going to cum if she kept on getting fucked like this. Akane laid back and smiled, feeling the shaft moving in and out of her pussy, filling her _up_ and making her feel great. And the hands that were on her breasts and lips that were on her mouth, neck and cheeks were also feeling pretty good as she got used by this guy, all while holding Ranma’s hand.

Akane closed her eyes and started to moan as she felt her orgasm rising up inside of her. She was going to cum. She was going to cum _really_ soon. Any second now, she just needed a little bit more, to last for a little bit longer…

And then Akane was cumming and she was _loving_ what she was feeling. It was the best thing in the world to cum and she started twitching around underneath the man, whatever his name was, as the amazing pleasure ran all through her, from head to toe. Akane’s pussy squeezed down tightly around the man’s shaft as she got fucked into a climax and as her boobs got groped and as her lover got the exact same treatment.

There was a pretty swift fall from that orgasm. All of the energy seemed to drain out of Akane all at once, leaving her to sink into a sea of blackness, even as the man kept on thrusting into her. It felt good, but not good enough to keep her awake. As Akane yawned and closed her eyes, she distantly wondered what her dreams were going to be like.

 *******

Akane realized that she must have dozed off. Well, it had been a _very_ long day. But now she was awake again and she…

Akane lifted her head to see Ranma getting fucked. Not just fucked, but double-teamed. The two men were on either side of her and Ranma was on her hands and knees, rocking back and forth against the men as they pounded in and out of her pussy and her mouth. It was… actually hot. It was actually _really_ hot. Akane swallowed as she stared, watching her lover getting fucked like this. She only realized that she was masturbating to the sight when she felt the tingle that came from having her fingers pressed up against her clit.

“Hey, sleepyhead’s awake,” Ichiro said with a laugh as he groped Ranma’s ass, squeezing down on the very large cheeks pressing against his crotch. “Don’t you worry, we’ll be taking care of you soon enough.”

Was that good? Akane wasn’t sure if that was good. But as she kept on playing with herself and watching Ranma getting fucked and enjoying herself, Akane started to come around to the idea of having two cocks inside of her at the same time. It wasn’t something she had ever tried before, even with a male Ranma and her dildo. But maybe it could be fun.

“I don’t have a third round in me,” Ichiro groaned. “If we’re going to take Number Two for a ride, it needs to be now.”

“Okay, sounds good,” Tetsuo said. “Hey, guess what, Red?” He asked, patting Ranma’s cheek. “You get to masturbate as we treat your friend to something special.”

“Kay,” Ranma muttered as the cocks pulled out of her. She looked Akane over and smiled. Akane smiled back at her.

And then the men were looming over. A wet cock was waving right back and forth in front of her face. Akane was still drunk enough that when the impulse came over her to start sucking on it, she did so without thinking twice about it, wrapping her mouth around the rod and starting to bob up and down along it.

She could taste Ranma’s arousal on it, a taste that she was _very_ familiar with. And Akane could feel the other man getting behind her, his hands on her body as he started to rub against her. Oh, that was going to feel nice. That was going to feel _really_ nice.

And then Akane was getting fucked by two men at once, just like that. There was a dick inside of her pussy and there was a cock inside of her mouth and she was taking care of both of them. And she was _enjoying_ it as well.

Back and forth, back and forth as Akane laid down on the bed. It was actually kind of fun and Akane hummed to herself as she got to work. There was plenty of work for her to do and she was going to do all of it! Because… Akane wasn’t sure if there was a reason beyond her enjoying this. But that was enough of one!

And so Akane kept up the good work, not letting herself think about what was going on and how she would feel tomorrow morning. That stuff would happen later, so why worry about it?

 *******

Akane moaned as she slowly opened her eyes. Ugh, her _head_. It felt like… like… Akane didn’t have the energy or clear-headedness to come up with a description of what her head felt like. All she could really say was that she was aching and that a glass of water or something would feel nice.

Akane realized she wasn’t in her bedroom. She wasn’t even in her house. This room was…

A room in a love hotel! Akane’s eyes got _really_ wide as her memory came flooding back. She moaned, burying her face in her hands as she recalled getting fucked side by side with Ranma by two perverted strangers. And it hadn’t even been rape because Akane or Ranma could have put a complete stop to it any time they wanted to.

“Oh man,” Ranma moaned from right next to her. “Oh man, what happened? How much did we… drink…”

Akane looked down at Ranma as her lover’s memory obviously started to fill in what had happened as well. The two girls glanced at each other and then looked away, both of them turning a combination of red, white and nauseous green.

The two of them quickly showered and dressed silently. Ranma didn’t turn back into a guy and Akane decided not to ask why. She was able to form a good enough guess anyway. The two of them continued not to say anything as they walked down to the hotel lobby. Akane wasn’t looking forward to stepping out onto the street. Surely everyone there would turn and look at the two perverts who were leaving that place.

Before the moment of truth could actually arrive, the hotel receptionist, in a very skimpy bunnysuit (and Akane had seen Ranma in a large number of bunnysuits over the years and could very easily judge just how skimpy any particular suit was) waved them over. When Akane tried not to see her and kept on going for the door, she stuck two fingers in her mouth and whistled.

Okay, that was enough for Akane to put off stepping out underneath the eyes of the world, even if it meant talking to someone who actually _knew_ what had happened to her last night. Also, the woman was waving a bunch of money around. Akane was no Nabiki, but she still understood how nice money was and how it could be used to, you know live.

“Yes?” Akane asked, stopping in front of the woman as Ranma hovered besides her.

“Hey, you two,” the receptionist said. Akane felt like she should know the dyed-blonde woman’s name, but it wasn’t coming to her and she wasn’t going to spend too much time and effort trying to figure it out. “Good to see you before I clocked off.”

Yeah, that was _really_ great, Akane thought but didn’t say. She just nodded and waited for the blonde to get to the point.

“Anyway, Tetsuo and Ichiro left the money behind for you,” the bunnygirl said, passing over a stack of bills. “I think they’re kind of sweet on you,” she added with a giggle. “Apparently you forgot to establish your rates, so they could have gotten away with not paying you anything!”

Ranma reached out and grabbed the stack of paper yen. She started flipping through it, the paper rustling against each other as she counted it up. Akane just nodded, the combination of a hangover and the shame in, well, whoring herself out mixing inside of her.

“And if you girls ever want to come back here, the management has a special set of rates for girls and their, heh, ‘new friends,” the big-boobed blonde girl said, doing finger quotes. “You won’t find a better place in the city or cheaper rates.”  
“Thanks for that,” Akane said, closing her eyes and rubbing her forehead. “Good _bye_.”

Before Akane could get drawn in deeper into a discussion of prostitutes and the logistics they had to worry about, she was dragging Ranma out of the front doors and into the street. The early morning air was nice to breathe in, even though it was _city_ air and a semi-truck had just rumbled past.

“Do you want to talk about this?” Akane asked quietly once they were well away from the love hotel. She glanced down at Ranma, who was still studying the payment they had gotten for, ugh, selling their bodies to strangers. “Or just pretend it never happened?”

“Um, maybe we should,” Ranma said, hand going into her pocket and pulling out the payment they had gotten from those priestesses. Even at a glance, it was obvious that they had just gotten a lot more money from last night as opposed to yesterday. “That’s… a lot of money, Akane.”

It was a lot of money. More than enough to take care of the bills that were coming in and feed even Ranma for the next week or so. While the legit payment hadn’t been quite enough to keep them in the black for even the next three days.

Oh _great_. And now Akane was going to have to make the kind of choice that she _really_ didn’t want to have to make. A difficult kind of choice. What was the _worst_ kind of choice, without a doubt.

What was Akane even going to decide?

***Two Months Later***

Akane hummed to herself as she carefully applied the makeup to her face. It was going to be another long night of work ahead of her, but at least it was _well-paying_ work. Also, it was going to be humiliating work, because when the customers found out that she and Ranma were married, they’d get _really_ inventive about the ways they’d fuck the two of them. But, again, it paid well.

In the mirror, Akane could see Ranma’s reflection. And Ranma looked _hot_ , barely contained by the bunnysuit she wore. If they weren’t about to start work, then there were all sorts of things that Akane would like to do to her. For now, though…

“You girls ready up there?” the intercom on the wall buzzed. “Got a group of office workers who want some special service.”

“Hey, Hitomi,” Akane said, pressing the button and making sure her lipstick was perfect. “We’ll be right down.”

This might not be the most dignified job that there had ever been, but at least there was plenty of money in it.

> 


End file.
